An electronic device may require a power supply, such as a battery. Further, the electronic device may require that the power supply have a certain minimum voltage or be able to provide a minimum amount of power to the electronic device in order to function properly. Accordingly, an electronic device may monitor the voltage and/or power output of its power supply, and power down the electronic device if the voltage/power output falls below an acceptable level. The ability of the power supply to provide sufficient voltage/power can be based on factors such as temperature and the health of the battery. Sometimes, the temperature and the health of the battery can be such that the power needs of the electronic device can be higher than what the power supply is unable to provide. The electronic device, consequently, may power off in the presence of high demands or extreme conditions to preserve system integrity and long term operation. However, such shutdowns can be undesirable from the perspective of the user of the electronic device.